


Awake

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Tyler was a logical man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

DCI Sam Tyler was a rational man, one who used facts and employed reason. He wielded logic as a weapon at work and as a shield at home.

Logic said that the world of 1973 and Gene Hunt was not real, that it was only in his mind. Logic stated that it had been, indisputably, a coma dream, and that with ongoing physiotherapy and counselling he'd get his old life back.

But he had woken up a changed man, and he knew they were waiting for him. So, in the end, in those last moments, Sam defied logic, and leapt.


End file.
